Falling Back In Time
by KeaiK34I
Summary: Ningyo Hikari had traveled back in time with someone close to her, not knowing why. Why did they travel back in time? How did they travel back in time? What will they do? *-* Contains spoilers so read after playing the game *-*


*-* Arrival *-*

31 January 2010

I all watched as Minako leaned on her brother's shoulder. She had seemed to cease breathing. I walk over very slowly and sat beside her, checking her pulse, she didn't have any. "Ning, is Minako… dead?" Minato asked softly, looking at me. I nod slowly as I lower my head, tears welling up in my eyes and slipping down my cheeks. I hear them wailing… I wipe a tear off my cheek and cover my face with my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "No! Minato stop!" I hear Yukari scream. I look up and my eyes widen in horror. I stepped forward and grabbed Minato's knife, throwing it to the side. "You can't die! If you die, what's going to happen to me?!" I screamed… Minato just looked at me, startled… Suddenly, pain shot through my head, I screamed as I went down on my knees, clutching my head. "Ning!" I feel Minato's hands around mine. "It hurts… " I cried out softly as my vision fades into darkness.

6 April 2009

*-* A minute before Midnight *-*

When I awoke, I was sleeping on my bed. I got up and reached for my mobile phone, I couldn't believe what I saw. I went back to the past… And right now the time is… 11.59pm

7 April 2009

*-* Dark Hour *-*

My phone went out… I sighed and pondered about what happened, why was I sent back to the past? I went back to my bed and screamed into the pillow. I turned and stared at the ceiling, was I back to stop the fall? I got out of bed and my hands wrapped around the knob of the door. I pushed it open silently and left my door ajar. I sneak down the steps to the ground floor. Just as I reached the bottom, I heard Yukari's voice. Then it hit me, the two are coming today. "Who's there?" I stood at the bottom of the stairs as Yukari shouted at the door. "Stop!" Mitsuru's hand went up and held Yukari's shoulder. The lights came on a few seconds later; I had to blink a few times before making my way towards them. "The lights… "Yukari looked up. I could see the people Yukari shouted at, a girl and a boy. Mitsuru went forward and said "I'm sorry if we had startled you, please take a seat. " She started walking towards the armchairs and couches and sat down before the two could reply.

I nod at them and followed Yukari, who looked at me, slightly puzzled. I sat Yukari and watched the 2 sit on the other side. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Minako Arisato." The girl had blood red eyes, and the boy had blue hair with sea blue eyes. "And I'm Minato Arisato." The boy murmured, lowering his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Let me introduce myself. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. The two that are seated beside me are Yukari Takeba and Alice Smith." Yukari blinked and bowed her head at them "Hi… I'm Yukari…" I smile a little and look at both of them "I'm Ningyo Hikari." Minako smiled broadly and replied "Nice meeting you too!" Minato merely smiled. "I'm sure you have many questions but lets' save them for later. I'm sure you're feeling tired after coming so late. Miss Arisato, Takeba will take you up to your room. And Mr Arisato, Hikari will take you up to your room. "Please Kirijo-senpai, call me Minako. You may also call my brother Minato." Minako smiled and looked at her brother who nodded. "Alright, now I shall go back to my room. Takeba and Hikari will take you two to your rooms."

With that, Mitsuru-senpai turned and went up the steps. I looked back at Yukari, then at Minato. The two stood up and followed us to the stairs. Yukari waved at me as I continued up the stairs, I smiled and continued to go up to the third floor. "Your room is right at the end of the hallway." I stopped at his room. "Thanks… " His hand wrapped around the knob. Just then, he turned to look at me. "Do you remember anything?" He whispered. I did not expect that… I blinked and look back at him. "The fall?" I whispered back. He grinned and hugged me. "I'm glad I'm not the only one… " He whispered into my ear. I grinned, happy but my body still froze. He released his hold around me and looked at me. "Do you really want to ask that in the hallway? " I had just opened my mouth when he interrupted me by opening the door, setting his bag beside the door. I smile as I went into his room.

"What were you going to ask?" He sat on his chair and I sat on his bed. "Well… How did you arrive in this… time like I did?" I sat there, waiting for his answer. He came over and sat beside me. "Well, the moment you collapsed, I had this pain shooting through my head, as if it was trying to blow my head up…" I smiled a little "I had the same pain…" He held my hand and continued. "Everyone around us was confused, they were screaming when you collapsed. They probably did when I started to shriek in pain and collapse." I hugged him "We both came into this time by the same way. Right now we just have to figure out why. Is it to save the world again or to stop the fall… If it is to stop the fall, I can't do it alone. I'll need you to help me.

*-* Author *-*

Oh gosh -3- That took me like 2 hours. So did you like the beginning? Time travelling! Isn't that wonderful? I got some inspirations from a TV trailer and so I decided to write up something before my holiday ended TT^TT I don't want my holiday to end D:

Okay so did you enjoy the story? By the way, Ningyo Hikari's name meant Light – Doll. I don't know why I came up with that shitty name anywayz ;3 So if you like the story, be sure to check out the next chapter! By the way, did you wonder why Minato came to the past with Ningyo? I'll let you ponder about that… So for now you may leave your comments and suggestions and look forward to the next chapter… Baii!

*-* Keai *-*


End file.
